Reconciliation
by Taylor Ashley
Summary: Arthur has lost himself and is heartbroken beyond repair. He soon finds solace in an old friend he lost and gains reconciliation.  gwen&arthur arthur&morgana
1. Pain, Sorrow and Loss

**Pain, Sorrow and Loss**

Screams echoed through the corridors of the palace and into the courtyard below. The townspeople looked up at the window every now and again with their faces fixed with concern. But the king himself was the one fullest of worry as his wife yelled in agony from across the hallway. He wanted to be with her, at her side but he was not allowed inside the bed chambers until it was over and he could see his only heir for the first time. He sat in a chair at the table with one hand over his mouth and the other tapping silently on the arm rest beside him. His man servant entered nervously with some food and placed it down in front of the king.

"Merlin, how can I possibly eat at a time like this?" he said tensing his jaw.

"I only thought that seeing as you have been up all night that you might have been hungry"

"It was thoughtful and I thank you but right now I just don't have the appetite"

"C'mon Arthur you know everything is going to be fine, you haven't heard any bad news so far"

"So far" Arthur repeated

Merlin held up his hands in gesture of meaning no harm or disrespect and walked to the other side of the room to tidy everything up a bit. Then the screaming stopped there was nothing to be heard at all, not even cries from the newborn child. Merlin and Arthur looked at each other and rushed out of the room and to the door of the bed chambers. Arthur knocked urgently to be answered by one of the midwives. She was old and frail but experienced and had an expression of utmost regret and sadness on her face.

"My lord..." she began

"Please is Gwen alright? And the child?"

Merlin noticed that Arthur was afraid, never had he seen him so vulnerable and small. The midwife shook her head slowly.

"We lost the child, it was a stillborn. We did all we could but we were too late"

Arthur appeared as though he had been stabbed through the heart. He felt dizzy and Merlin put a hand around his arm holding him upright.

"And Gwen?"

"She is alive but only just. Her life is slowly leaving her."

"Is there anything you can do?"

"I'm afraid she has lost too much blood..."

"Is there anything you can do?" Arthur repeated but more sternly

"No" was all she said

"May I see her?"

The midwife merely moved to one side in order to let him pass. Gwen lay on the bed in front of Arthur, her head to one side with her eyes slightly closed.

"Leave us" Arthur ordered

Merlin and all the other midwives took their leave.

"Merlin, please stay I need you here"

Merlin remained and said nothing; tears were in his eyes threatening to fall. He knew Gwen was dying; he was going to lose his Queen, but most of all one of his truest and best friends.

Arthur knelt beside the bed, holding her hand and she opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry" she whispered

"What could you ever be sorry for?"

"I have failed you as a wife and as a mother to our son!" she began to cry frantically

"A son?" Arthur sighed "But you could never fail me Guinevere and do not cry, we will live through this and try again"

"I don't think I'm going to make it, my heart is broken, shattered, the darkness has already found me"

"No I will not let you go" Arthur cried

"It's alright, I'll be able to see our son, and one day we'll be a family again"

Arthur couldn't speak and Merlin approached

"Merlin, you have been the most loyal friend I could ever wish for, to both of us" she said indicating to Arthur "Take care of Arthur for me, do not let him fall from this and if he does, pick him up"

Merlin could only nod as any form of speech would cause him to cry out loud.

Gwen pulled Arthur close and kissed him one last time and by the time they had parted she had gone.

"No, no ... NO!" Arthur yelled listening for Gwen's heartbeat, but there was none.

"Merlin send for help, we must save her, she can't be gone, not now"

"Arthur..."

"GO!"

"Arthur, she's gone, gone to a better place with your son" Merlin said between sobs and placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur looked at his hand and then back at Gwen. She appeared to be sleeping with a small smile on her lips. Arthur stood slowly but felt his knees tremble beneath him and he collapsed crying his broken heart out until he hoped there was nothing left.

Merlin watched hopelessly on.

**A/N: Hello fellow readers, this is my first story in a long time. I really love this show and the ArMor paring. Please review!**


	2. Four Years Later

**Four Years Later**

Arthur didn't make a sound as he crept silently from behind one tree until the next. There was a huge crash from behind him that made Arthur jump. He looked around, only to find Merlin flat on his face after having tripped and fallen on to all of Arthur's weapons. Arthur felt his blood boil.

'Merlin!' he hissed 'how many times do I have to tell you, you cannot, and I mean at all, make any noise whilst on a hunt, otherwise it wouldn't be a hunt, it would just be an idiot making the most amount of noise in the world!'

'Sorry, you've just got so many spears and arrows and what not, are you sure it's all necessary? Its looks like we could arm a whole battalion.' Merlin complained

'Of course it's all necessary, it's all you need to take down a bear or wolf or wild boar' Arthur replied feeling no worry to what he had just said

'Bears?...W-wolfs?...Wild B-boars?' Merlin trembled

'Oh don't be such a girl Merlin'

Suddenly a twig on the ground snapped behind them.

'What is it?' Merlin asked shaking, still thinking about the ferocious beasts Arthur mentioned

'Ssshhhh' Arthur whispered as he drew his sword

'AARGGGHHHHH!'

A hooded figure jumped on top of Arthur from behind with their arms firmly wrapped around the king's neck. Arthur struggled to breathe and dropped his sword. He grabbed his attackers' wrists and bent over forward with such force that the assailant went flying forward over Arthur's head and landed on his back looking helplessly at his defeater. Merlin grabbed and quickly tossed Arthur back his sword before anyone could blink and the king pressed the cold steel against his enemy's throat.

'Why did you attack me?' Arthur yelled

The hooded figure didn't say a word.

'Speak now or never again' Arthur ordered raising his sword in preparation to strike.

'STOP!' rang out another voice 'Can't you see he's just child?'

**A/N: hey I know this chapter is short and the next one will be longer I promise you but I just love suspense. Please review! Third chapter is just around the corner!**


End file.
